


Elbow to Wrist

by nefarious_irusu



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Caring, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Comfort, Cutting, Depression, Friendship, Gen, Heavy Angst, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, References to Depression, Scars, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 07:53:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15904068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nefarious_irusu/pseuds/nefarious_irusu
Summary: “Did you two have a fight?”





	Elbow to Wrist

Viktor had a scar going from his wrist to his elbow. It wasn't raised and obvious, it wasn't swollen and pink. It was white as snow and hard to see, unless you were looking for it. It was hidden in plain sight on arms otherwise untarnished and clean.

Loneliness could destroy a person- at least that was what Yuri told himself. He knew what the scar was from; he wasn't naive. But Viktor had changed after meeting Yuuri. He was no longer dead, like he used to be. Viktor was better.

That was what Yuri told himself until Viktor and Yuuri missed practice one day. They hadn't even been skating at the St. Petersburg rink for more than a few weeks, and they were already missing practice. Yuri had scoffed, thinking up all the disgusting things they must have ditched practice for in his head; a date, to cuddle, to _fuck_. He nearly gagged at the thought.

When the couple came back the next day, something was off about them both. Yuuri was even quieter than usual, keeping his eyes pointed at the ground all day. Viktor seemed to be skating half-heartedly, his sweatshirt on and zipped up for the entire practice. Yuri wasn't stupid- something was wrong.

“Did you two have a fight?” 

Yuri had finally managed to corner Viktor alone in the hallway, when Yuuri had gone to use the bathroom. Viktor looked past him, shaking his head. He sighed, leaning against the wall as if he was exhausted.

“No, Yuri. We didn't have a fight.”

Yuri didn't budge, taking a step closer and noticing beads of sweat on Viktor's forehead. “Are you sick? You're sweating.”

Viktor sighed, tapping his foot. “I'm not sick; it's warm in here. Just drop it, Yuri. Since when do you care about-"

“If you're so hot,” Yuri interrupted, grabbing the sleeve of Viktor's sweatshirt, “then why are you wearing this, you idi-”

Viktor's sleeve moved up at Yuri's rough touch, revealing a bandage stained brown and red with dried blood. Yuri dropped his hand as if he'd touched fire, his heart pounding in his chest.

“Viktor?”

“Just drop it,” Viktor griped, hastily adjusting his sleeve back into place.

Gathering his wits, Yuri stepped in front on him as he tried to leave. “No,” he whispered, his voice just as fragile as he felt. “Tell me what happened.”

Viktor sighed, running his fingers through his hair. “You wouldn't understand.”

“Try me.”

“Yuri, just-"

“Please,” Yuri pleaded, mousy and needing.

Viktor broke, sliding down to the floor in seconds. His breathing became heavy as he rested his head in his hands, propping his elbows on his knees. “It was all too much.”

Yuri knelt down in front of him, unsure whether to reach out and touch him or not. He chose to keep his hands to himself. “What was?” He asked softly.

Viktor whimpered, a pathetic sound that Yuri never wanted to hear from his mentor again. “Being strong for Yuuri, getting up and facing the day, _breathing_.”

“I do understand,” Yuri assured him, only moving closer when Viktor glanced up at him with wet eyes.

“I wish you didn't,” Viktor sighed. His lip was trembling- he looked dangerously close to crying.

“Why didn't you talk to him, instead of…” Yuri gestured awkwardly at Viktor's wrist.

Viktor bit his lip, averting his eyes with a shrug. “I didn't want to worry him, or burden him.”

“He would be lost without you,” Yuri said without thinking.

Viktor sucked in a sharp breath, managing, “I know.”

“Other people would be, too,” he added, equally as quiet.

Viktor shrugged, rubbing his temples with his thumb and forefinger. “I'm going to go find Yuuri. I want to go home,” he muttered, standing. 

It took Yuri until Viktor was halfway down the hall for him to stand, himself, calling out, “wait!”

Viktor stopped, and before he could fully turn around, Yuri began sprinting towards him. He charged at Viktor carelessly, nearly knocking him to the ground. His shirt smelled like mint and he buried his face in it, wrapping his arms tightly around his waist. Barely hesitating a moment, Viktor hugged him in return.

“I don't want to lose you,” Yuri whispered hoarsely.

Viktor tightened his arms around Yuri's frame, apologizing, “I'm sorry.”

Yuri shuddered, the gravity of the situation throwing him into a near panic. His mind raced for something he could say that would prevent Viktor from trying to take his own life again. But, Yuri knew it didn't work that way.

“Yuri,” Viktor whispered, rubbing his back and trying to pull from the tight hold. When Yuri didn't budge, he sighed and tried again. “Yuri, I'll talk to him next time, before I go and hurt myself. Okay?”

“Or me,” Yuri whispered. “You can talk to me too.”

“Okay,” Viktor agreed. “Or I can talk to you.”

“Promise,” Yuri mumbled, embarrassed at his own begging.

Viktor pulled away successfully, tilting Yuri's chin up with his hand. They locked eyes for an eternity, desperate viridians meeting solemn sapphires. “I promise, Yuri. I'll talk to someone next time.”

“Viktor, there you are!”

Yuri and Viktor turned towards Yuuri's voice, finding him rushing down the hall towards them. Viktor slid his arm around Yuri's shoulders, rubbing his upper arm.

“Here I am,” he replied.

“I was worried,” Yuuri admitted as he reached them, coming to a stop. “I didn't know where you'd been.”

Viktor reached out and fixed Yuuri's glasses where they had tilted. “I'm sorry for worrying you, love. I was with Yuri; I'm okay.”

Yuuri sighed, smiling at Yuri breathlessly as if to thank him for watching over Viktor. “Did you want to go home now?”

Viktor shook his head, wrapping his free arm around Yuri's shoulders and leading them both down the hall. “No, I think skating it just what I need right now. Let's stay.”

Yuri caught his sideways glance, and let his heart melt back into a comfortable state. Viktor was going to be okay.


End file.
